Heisei Ultraseven Timeline
This timeline follows the events/universe of Heisei Ultraseven in which he is the only Ultra to have come to Earth. Ultraseven in 1967 was originally not meant to be a sequel to Ultraman and this Heisei Timeline follows that original rule. Timeline 1967 * Ultraseven as a mapper for the universe arrives to Japan, Earth and saves a miner, Jiro, from falling of a mountain that could have killed him. With this Ultraseven took on a human form nearly identical to Jiro but called Dan Moroboshi. * After a policecar disappears infront of Dan, Furarashi and Soga, Dan warns them about Alien Cool but they almost get hit by one of Cool's spaceship and Fururashi and Soga get injured. Dan drives the Ultra Garrison car with the two injured to the TDF base and Dan's defense skills on taking down Alien Cool once and for all grant Dan to be a member for the Ultra Garrison and Ultraseven to be the "7th member". * On Friday the 13th, while the UG are visiting Death Mountain after the sudden deaths of many people in the area. Then as Soga and Dan examin the area, Dan is hit by Alien Wild's photo gun and is temporarily killed as he is stored in the tape by Alien Wild but Amagi finds a way to bring Dan back from the tape. Then as Cap. Kiriyama and Soga manage to fake Alien Wild of the tape, Wild calls Nurse but Soga kills Alien Wild. Dan is brought back from the tape and turn into Ultraseven to destroy Narse. 1968 *Alien Pedan double cross Ultraseven into making most of the defense force to not use there weapons as a "truce so the Pedan can stop attacking" only King Joe to hit a Japanese Harbor after already trying to destroy a TDF building, which was already though for Seven but luckily the U.G. use anti-pedan material to shoot it at King Joe taking out the Pedan threat. * Ultraseven is challenged by Alien Guts after being tested by Aron. Dan after being furious for the Guts almost capturing Soga, turns into Ultraseven but is crucified by the Guts for a few days. As U.G. develop technology to restore Ultraseven and is recovered and eliminates the Guts. *After hundreds of injures from all the battles Seven had to face and is contact by his Superior to return to m78. However Dan's bad piloting at taking down a Alien Ghos ship causes the greatest invasion in history as Dan was at near death from the injures from Pandon and is forced to tell Anne that he is a alien from m78 in order to stop the Ghos before it is to late. Seven flies to m78. 1968-1994 *With Seven's injures proven to potent, seven drops back down to Earth and is kept in a giant building by the U.G. 1994 *With the new U.G. detecting a new Eleking and Alien Pitt threat, Seven wakes from his coma and absorbs solar energy and takes down Eleking showing that Dan and Seven will come back. *Seven returned to Earth to fight against the Metron siblings and their summoned monster. Afterwards, he disappeared after the bomb detonated in the forest where he fought against the Metron and Dinosaur. 1998 *Half of the U. G. team survived the incident wherein an unknown alien killed the other half and some of the TDF personnel. *While Furuhashi and Kaji became TDF personnels, a new set of U. G. team were formed and were given a task to investigate the incident involving what would be the plot from Alien Viyell. Seven/Dan, revealed to have amnesia previously, was able to recover his memories and defeated Viyell. *Dan left the mother and daughter, whom they took care of him when he was amnesiac, to became a drifter. However, he was accused of the crime he didn't admit. Hence, a day later, he put one of the U. G. members into his trap wherein he locked him into one of the capsules and took the form of him. *(TBA) 1999 TBA 2002 TBA Category:Heisei Ultraseven Category:Universes